tepukan
by Filatipphia
Summary: 'Tidak, tidak apa-apa,' batinnya menghibur. Tetapi dimana-mana, menyabarkan diri sendiri memanglah sulit.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Boruto ©** **Ukyō Kodachi** **,** **Mikio Ikemoto** **ǀ Boruto Uzumaki & Sumire Shigaraki/Kakei ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Jika dianalogikan, Sumire itu bagai kegelapan.

Hatinya beku. Hidupnya kelam. Alasannya dilahirkan hanyalah sebagai alat balas dendam; melanjutkan apa yang ayahnya tidak bisa lakukan.

Sejak kecil, Sumire telah terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Ia asing pada kebersamaan. Selama ini, yang menemaninya hanyalah sepi. Bahkan ketika di akademi pun, ia tak pernah benar-benar merasa ditemani.

Sedangkan Boruto adalah apa yang kita sebut cahaya.

Dia bersinar; cerah; dan hangat. Kehadirannya menyinari siapapun yang berada di sekelilingnya, dengan senyumnya yang secerah mentari dan tak lupa sikapnya yang selalu membuat hati orang-orang yang melihatnya menjadi hangat.

Hidupnya dikelilingi oleh kasih sayang. Walaupun ia kerap berlaku nakal demi mencari perhatian ayahnya yang selalu sibuk oleh tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa, tetapi ia masih memiliki ibu dan adik yang amat sangat mencintainya. Pun, sibuk bukan berarti sang Hokage Ketujuh tidak menyayanginya.

Bahkan ketika Sumire sudah berlaku jahat karena telah menghianati desanya, Boruto tetap datang kepadanya, mengulurkan tangan untuknya, menolongnya.

Boruto benar-benar baik. Ah, tidak, dia terlalu baik.

Putra hokage ke tujuh itu merupakan jelmaan nyata dari Apollo. Dewa matahari, sekaligus pelindung.

Mereka berbeda. Amat jauh berbeda. Sumire sadar akan hal itu.

Jadi ketika ia telah kembali ke konoha setelah diselamatkan oleh Boruto, ia memutuskan untuk merubah pandangannya terhadap hidup. Berpikir seribu kali bahwa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah salah.

Memang, setiap manusia pasti bisa berubah. Begitupula ia. Namun tak setiap manusia bisa merubah pandangannya terhadap orang lain. Itulah yang orang-orang desa lakukan terhadapnya.

Walaupun sang hokage memaafkannya begitu saja, -ah, ayah dan anak sama-sama memiliki hati yang mulia, rupanya-. Tetapi itu tak mengubah apapun.

Ia dikucilkan. Ia sendirian. Mungkin hidupnya yang sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya dahulu; sama-sama bertemankan sepi. Hanya saja... Saat ini, rasanya lebih sakit, entah kenapa.

Bukankah seharusnya ia mati saja? Menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tenang dan bahagia di alam sana? Kenapa pula Boruto harus repot-repot menyelamatkannya?

Ia menghela napas, lelah.

Andaikan saja ia bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri. Ia pun sangat enggan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Segala yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya merupakan kesalahan.

 _... Termasuk menjatuhkan segenap hatinya kepada Boruto._

* * *

Senja itu, dimana harum musim semi mulai terhirup. Di sore hari yang cerah, Sumire melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan.

Angin berhembus pelan, menyibak segala tabir kehidupan yang tadinya tertutup rapat sekaligus memainkan anak-anak rambut milik Sumire yang kian bertambah panjang.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan tenang, menatap ke sekelilingnya yang ramai tetapi terasa sangat sepi baginya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menjernihkan segala pemikiran keruh yang suka sekali singgah di dalam otaknya.

Saat sudah merasa cukup, ia mulai membuka kedua kelopaknya, bertepatan dengan hadirnya eksistensi seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi bergelung nyaman dalam lamunannya; yang kini tengah berdiri tegap tak jauh di hadapannya.

Sumire tersenyum cerah, ingin memanggil, tapi ia ragu -lebih tepatnya malu.

Namun setelah beberapa detik memantapkan hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk menyapa, hitung-hitung sebagai kesempatan mengobrol agar lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu. Akhirnya bibirnya mulai terbuka untuk melontarkan sebuah kata, "Boru-"

Tapi tak jadi.

"-to- _kun_..." Suaranya pudar, mendadak lenyap lesap, hilang tak tahu kemana, -urung melanjutkan panggilan yang sebelumnya telah meluncur manis dari mulutnya. Bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat, melihat pemuda pujaannya itu sedang bersama gadis rekan satu timnya, tersenyum satu sama lain, mengobrolkan sesuatu yang terlihat amat menyenangkan hingga meloloskan sebuah tawa kecil, dan hanya berdua.

Sumire tersenyum lirih, lalu berbalik arah.

Enggan melihat lebih lama betapa 'akrab'nya mereka berdua. Sebutlah ia pengecut yang hanya bisa menghindari sebuah masalah. Masalah yang sebenarnya ia ciptakan sendiri.

Ia gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, seiring dengan langkahnya yang terseok-seok.

Sarada Uchiha. Putri dari Sasuke Uchiha, sang pahlawan dunia shinobi, dengan ninja medis nomor satu di konoha, Sakura Uchiha.

Gadis itu cantik. Dan juga baik. Yang terpenting; gadis itu tidak memiliki hati seperti dirinya yang hanya memikirkan tentang balas dendam.

Gadis itu sempurna. Mereka sangat cocok.

Sama-sama anak dari pahlawan dunia shinobi, apalagi kedua orang tuanya juga bersahabat. Sama-sama kuat. Sama-sama baik. Dan sama-sama sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna.

Betapa lancang dirinya memiliki perasaan terhadap pria luar biasa seperti Boruto? Di saat ia bahkan kurang dari biasa.

Mendadak rasa sakit menghantam ulu hatinya. Netranya memanas, pandangannya mengabur, lalu setetes air mata meluncur manis di pipinya. Berjatuhan bagai air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

'Tidak, tidak apa-apa,' batinnya menghibur.

Tetapi dimana-mana, menyabarkan diri sendiri memanglah sulit.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ia tidak enak badan karena terlalu lama menangis.

Matanya sembab dan badannya panas. Ia demam karena menumpahkan air matanya semalaman tanpa sempat untuk makan.

Kepalanya pening dan perutnya melilit.

Ah, ia memang bodoh, cengeng, dan juga lemah.

Untuk bangun saja ia tak bisa. Ia pun hanya mampu meringkuk nyaman dalam gelungan selimutnya.

Ia nyaris tertidur lagi jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu apartmentnya.

Inginnya sih bangun untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu waktunya yang tengah menenangkan diri, tetapi apalah daya saat untuk duduk saja ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa bergumam lirih, "Masuk!"

Tetapi suara ketukan masih terdengar jelas di depan sana.

Sumire memutuskan untuk mengeraskan suaranya yang serak, "Masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu berderit memasuki gendang telinganya, bersamaan dengan terbukanya benda yang terbuat dari kayu dan secuat kepala pirang yang terlihat kemudian.

Pandangan matanya membulat, terkaget melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini ke apartmentnya.

Segera saja Sumire bangkit untuk duduk sebelum ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat pusing. Pergerakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tidak membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, malah menjadi lebih buruk.

" _Kaichou_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar sosok itu yang segera saja menghampiri Sumire.

Sumire mengangguk perlahan, "Ya, aku tak apa."

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat," tangan tannya menyentuh dahi Sumire, "Dan badanmu terasa panas, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit!"

Sedikit rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang pias akibat wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan aroma nafas sang pemuda yang seperti mint.

Gadis itu memundurkan kepalanya, menjauhkan diri dan menjaga jarak aman dari lelaki di hadapannya, "Aaa... Aku tidak apa-apa, Boruto- _kun_ ," jawabnya sedikit kikuk.

"Kau yakin?" Sang pemuda terlihat ragu.

Sekali lagi, Sumire mengangguk.

Boruto menghela napas sejenak, "Sepertinya kau demam. Apakah kau sudah makan?"

Kali ini, Sumire menggeleng, "Kenapa kesini?"

"Ah, baiklah. Karena aku tidak bisa memasak maka aku akan membelikanmu makanan dulu," sang lelaki bernetra _sapphire_ itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah. Namun tertahan oleh tangan mungil yang terlebih dahulu menggenggam ujung bajunya.

"Ada perlu apa Boruto- _kun_ kesini?" Tanya gadis itu sekali lagi.

Boruto menoleh ke belakang, tangannya melepaskan jemari-jemari mungil yang mencengkram bajunya dengan perlahan, berusaha agar Sumire tidak salah paham, "Akan kuberi tahu nanti, sekarang kau tunggu aku di sini, jangan kemana-mana ya!" Sang pemuda berseru sembari tersenyum lima jari, lalu membalikkan lagi wajahnya dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Sumire tersenyum geli, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Boruto yang selalu saja ceria. Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa pergi jika untuk berdiri saja ia tak mampu?

Beberapa menit kemudian lelaki itu sudah kembali dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Setelah ia menyantap habis bubur yang dibelikan Boruto, kini matanya menatap sang lelaki dengan pandangan ingin tahu; meminta penjelasan.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Boruto bertanya kemudian. Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran gadis itu yang tidak tahu alasan kenapa dirinya datang.

" _Ha'i, arigatou._ Maaf merepotkan," jawab Sumire sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jadi?" Gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar, Boruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya perlahan, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup dan canggung yang entah kenapa memenuhi atmosfer di sekitarnya, -biar bagaimana pun, ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi _apartment_ seorang gadis dan hanya berdua dengannya dalam satu ruangan, " _Tou-chan_ menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Dasar, ia memang _gaptek_ , kenapa tidak menelpon saja kan? Atau mengirim email? Dan karena kau tidak masuk ke akademi makanya aku memutuskan untuk ke rumahmu," jelasnya setengah menggerutu.

Gadis bersurai violet itu separuh merasa geli separuh merasa tak enak akan omelan laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya, ia kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis, nampak ingin tahu atas perkataan Boruto padanya, " _Nanadaime Hokage_ memanggilku?"

Boruto mengangguk, "Katanya kita akan mendapat misi."

"Kita?"

"Ya, kau dan aku."

"Heee? Berdua?" Pipinya kembali memerah.

"Benar sekali, tapi sepertinya keadaanmu tidak cukup baik untuk melaksanakan misi ini," Boruto terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

Sumire tersentak, "Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja, kok. Aku sudah cukup pulih sekarang."

Lelaki dengan goresan di pipinya itu menggeleng tegas, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di rumah. Aku akan bilang pada _tou-chan_ bahwa kau sedang sakit."

Gadis itu terpaku, tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ini. Ia ingin menyangkal. Ia ingin menolak. Ia ingin mendebat. Ia ingin berkata bahwa dirinya masih mampu, masih bisa untuk mengemban misi bersama-sama dengan Boruto.

Tetapi, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Lidahnya kelu. Segala pemikiran terselip dalam benaknya. Ia memang bisa memaksakan diri. Namun, bukankah jika begitu, nantinya ia cuma akan menjadi beban saja?

Dan ujungnya, ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Baiklah!" Pemuda itu berdiri, "Mungkin di lain waktu kita bisa bekerja sama, ya, _Kaichou_ ," sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

Sumire menoleh, menatap Boruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sejenak, lelaki itu merasa goyah atas keputusannya dan ingin menariknya kembali ketika melihat mata itu, namun pada akhirnya ia urungkan lagi dan berusaha yakin.

Sebaris kurva terukir di bibir, gadis yang biasa mengepang rambutnya itu berujar pelan, " _Gomen ne_ , Boruto- _kun_..."

" _Iee, daijoubu desu_. Ini bukan salahmu jika kau sakit, kan?" Lelaki itu berucap santai.

Sumire terkikik kecil. 'Tentu saja, ini kan salahmu. Aku sampai menangis semalaman dan akhirnya demam,' batinnya berucap.

"Ke-kenapa?" Boruto terlihat salah tingkah. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu pada dirinya?

Perempuan di hadapannya hanya menggeleng, "Tak apa, Boruto- _kun_ ," balasnya lembut. Membuat pemuda di hadapannya makin salah tingkah akibat suaranya yang halus. Membuat bulu kuduk lelaki pirang itu sedikit meremang.

"Y-yah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Kaichou_ ," ujarnya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Sumire ringan.

Lantas ia pun membalikkan badannya dengan segera. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan rona. Untuk kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Sedangkan Sumire menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, pipinya pun tak kalah merah dengan tomat saat ini.

Mendadak, seluruh sakit hatinya hilang.

 _Satu tepukan._

 _Hanya satu tepukan._

 _Namun dengan itu Sumire yakin bahwa ia harus tetap memupuk perasaan ini banyak-banyak._

* * *

A/N: saya tahu banyak kekurangan dari fanfiksi ini tapi saya gak bisa nahan diri buat enggak nulis tentang BoruSumi:') apalagi setelah tau chara Sumire udah ada di FFN, gemaayyyy pengen lanjutin draft lama ini yang tadinya bingung mau dipublish di mana ehehe. Niatnya kuingin bikin yang ringan-ringan aja gitu tapiiiiii apalah daya malah jadi begini:'3 dan eniweeiii judulnya, ya ampun aku emang payah banget kalo ngarang judul TwT terakhir, makasih udah baca! Kalo ada yang baca itu juga lol xD mari kita ramaikan kapal iniiiii


End file.
